smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The New Smurfs On The Block/Part 6
Papa Smurf chuckled. "That was the first time that she called me Pappy Smurf, Empath, and it wouldn't be the last. Anyway, we wouldn't know until later on from Narrator that we were being watched by Gargamel, who unfortunately smurfed home with a bad case of indigestion, which almost made me feel sorry for him." As Empath and Polaris listened to Papa Smurf telling that part of the story, they saw Gargamel and Azrael walking through the forest clutching their stomachs, feeling rather sick. "Oh, it isn't enough that we had to be invited over for Mummy's home cooking, Azrael...she also had the courtesy of giving us a kitty bag for later," he said, holding up the bag to look at before he and Azrael just stuck out their tongues at the thought of enduring more of the same type of food. Then he heard voices from the other side of a bush. "How did I become a Smurf, Papa Smurf?" a girlish female voice asked. "Well, you and Smurfette share the special privilege of being made into real Smurfs from a special formula, Sassette," Papa Smurf said. "Is that the reason why we're the only girl Smurfs around here?" Sassette asked, as Gargamel peered through the bushes to watch her talking to Papa Smurf, with Smurfette and the Smurflings present. "Oh yes, Sassette," Smurfette said. "You'll see that being a girl Smurf is a very special and unique thing around the village, since there are mostly boy Smurfs who live with us." "Boy Smurfs?" Sassette asked. "You mean like Pappy and the other three who are with us?" "Oh, there's about 98 adult boy Smurfs, and hopefully one of them is going to be the Smurf that I will marry someday, just as I'm sure you'll find the right Smurf to smurf in love with and marry," Smurfette said. "Naaah, I'm not interested in marrying anyone right now," Sassette said. "What I am interested in is having fun. I bet those adult Smurfs have lots of fun with each other." "They do, Sassette, but boy Smurfs have their own type of fun," Smurfette said. "You'll see that there are things girl Smurfs like to smurf for fun that's all their own." "How interesting," Gargamel said while he held onto Azrael and muffled him before he did anything to give either himself or his master away. "Those halfwits must have used only a Smurf-sized bucket of blue clay instead of a human-sized bucket, but no matter...she's still big enough to do the job. By noontime tomorrow, she will cause the destruction of the Smurfs...and this will happen right on time for us to enjoy another mealtime with Mummy." He groaned at the thought of having to eat at his mother's house again. As the six Smurfs continued to walk to the village, Papa Smurf spoke privately to the Smurflings, trailing behind Smurfette and Sassette so as not to be heard. "You wouldn't happen by chance to have smurfed to Gargamel's place in order to smurf the formula for creating a Smurfette, have you?" he asked. "Uh...well, you see...," Snappy began to answer. "We just wanted to make Smurfette happy," Nat added. "So we just smurfed a page from Gargamel's spell book when he wasn't home," Slouchy chimed in. "I thought so," Papa Smurf said. "Because you three have both smurfed off to Gargamel's castle and smurfed into my laboratory without permission, I'm going to have to punish you by having you three Smurflings clean the entire village from top to bottom...and that does NOT include Greedy's cookie jar." The three boy Smurflings gulped. "Yes, Papa Smurf," they said together. ----- "And so for most of the day, we had to clean diapers and smurf them on the line while Sassette got to play around with Smurfette, and all because we just wanted to make Smurfette happy," Snappy said with some disgust. "There's no way I would want to smurf through that again." "And all the while we had to endure Sassette's attempt to sing the Smurf song by herself, as if our punishment wasn't bad enough," Slouchy said. "It certainly wasn't fun trying to have fun with Sassette, when she clearly had no interest in smurfing on pretty dresses or smurfing tea parties with me...at least not at first," Smurfette said. "But all the same, it made me feel jealous that I wanted to be smurfing at her age as a Smurfling, since the only life I had was just being an adult Smurf for about several years." "But what about the time when you and the other Smurfs played a trick on Lazy to make him think he had slept for about 300 years while the rest of you aged, and then he made you young again with one of Papa Smurf's formulas, only that he made you too young?" Empath asked. Smurfette giggled. "Oh, I don't remember much about that part, Empath. But just as much as I envied Sassette for her youth, there were still some important things that I felt that I needed to teach her about being a Smurf." And as Smurfette told her part of the story, Empath and Polaris saw that Smurfette was sitting by a rock out in the forest, seeming exhausted just from watching Sassette doing an endless series of cartwheels. "Smurfette, is it always fun to be a Smurf?" Sassette asked. "Not always, Sassette," Smurfette answered. "You see, sometimes we have to deal with fire, floods, and famine, but most of all, we have to watch out for this evil wizard named Gargamel." "Why is he so evil, Smurfette?" Sassette asked. "Here, let me smurf you close enough to his house so that you may understand why we should smurf away from him at all costs," Smurfette said, gently taking Sassette's hand. They walked through the forest until they found a good hiding spot near Gargamel's castle, where they saw the evil wizard pull up flowers from their roots, with Azrael doing the same. "Oh, I can't wait for tomorrow, Azrael," Gargamel said. "By the time the noonday sun reaches its zenith, there won't be a cloud in the sky, but there will be one where the Smurf Village is right now. Everything and everyone of those despicable creatures in it will be destroyed, and I will finally be a happy wizard living in peace once again. Doesn't the thought of no more Smurfs makes you want to sing?" As Smurfette and Sassette watched Gargamel dance and sing at the thought of no more Smurfs by the following day, Sassette said, "He certainly doesn't look evil to me, Smurfette. He looks more like he's smurfing fun." "Oh, believe me, Sassette, that when Gargamel wants to destroy the Smurfs, he wants to destroy us as well," Smurfette said. "But I wonder what he means when he smurfs that by the noonday sun, the village is going to be destroyed?" "I don't know, Smurfette," Sassette said. "Maybe we could ask him what he means." "I think that is one question I'd rather not ask Gargamel himself," Smurfette said, taking Sassette's hand and leading her away from Gargamel's castle. ----- "Needless to say, we didn't like having to be punished for smurfing in the wrong place at the wrong time, Empath, and so eventually we decided to blame it all on Sassette, which made nobody smurfy," Snappy said. "This smurf understands how you feel, Snappy," Empath said. "Nevertheless, this smurf would like to see what would happen to Sassette at that point." Snappy sighed as he started to tell his part of the story, through which Empath and Polaris could see the Smurflings waking up from their sleep the following day to face another day of punishment, with their daily chores now involving straightening out the storage house and scrubbing the village well. Of course, Sassette was already there singing down into the well with a voice that nobody wanted to hear, least of all the Smurflings. "Stop it, Sassette," Snappy yelled. "Stop with the singing!" "But why don't you want me to sing?" Sassette asked. "I'm a Smurf just like you, aren't I?" "No, you're not a Smurf like me and you'll never be a Smurf like me, because the truth is...you were created with a formula smurfed by the evil wizard Gargamel," Snappy shouted. "Gargamel created me? But why? I thought Pappy Smurf created me," Sassette said. "Papa Smurf never created you! He never even wanted you in the first place!" Snappy shouted. "That's not true! It can't be!" Sassette retorted. "I thought Pappy Smurf loved me enough to create me!" She found herself breaking into tears. "But I guess that I don't truly belong here if it was Gargamel who created me." "Sassette, wait!" Snappy cried out as he and the other Smurflings watched Sassette run off into the forest. "Holy hickory nuts! I don't think Papa Smurf is going to like knowing that Sassette has smurfed off into the forest because you smurfed her that he didn't want her," Nat said. "But how are we going to tell him?" Slouchy asked. "Tell me about what?" Papa Smurf as he approached the Smurflings. "What's going on, and what happened to Sassette?" "Papa Smurf, I just smurfed her that Gargamel was the one who created the formula that created her, and that you never really wanted her in the first place, and she just ran off into the forest," Snappy said. "Great Smurfness!" Papa Smurf exclaimed. "We need to go out there and tell her the truth, that we really do want her." "Papa Smurf, I overhead Gargamel smurf that the village is going to be destroyed by noon today," Smurfette said. "I don't know what he means, but I'm fearful of what could possibly happen." "Then that means that we will have to evacuate the village just to be safe while we go after Sassette," Papa Smurf said. He then turned to Hefty, "Get Crazy to sound the alarm so that every Smurf will know to evacuate the village immediately." "Yes, Papa Smurf, I'm right on it," Hefty said as he raced to get Crazy Smurf. "Smurfette and the rest of you Smurflings, you're following me to help find Sassette and smurf her away from Gargamel," Papa Smurf said. "I don't want to think of what he might intend to smurf with her if he smurfs his hands on her." "Yes, Papa Smurf," Smurfette and the boy Smurflings said together as they went into the forest following Papa Smurf. ----- In Gargamel's lair, the evil wizard was watching from a high window with a horn to his ear, expecting to hear something. "It's almost getting near noon, Azrael," Gargamel said in gleeful anticipation. "Once the sun reaches its zenith, that little blue redhead will become a living bomb that will destroy all the Smurfs in their village. What a joyful sound it will be to hear...all the Smurfs going at once to meet their maker." Then he started to hear a little tiny voice calling, "Hello, Pappy Gargamel, are you there? I want to talk to you." Gargamel looked down toward the ground and saw a little blue figure approaching...the same figure that he recognized as Sassette. "Oh no! She's run away from the village and coming towards us!" He quickly went downstairs and boarded up the doors and windows as best as he could, hoping that she would not be able to gain entry. "Oh, come on, Pappy Gargamel, I know that you're the one who created me," Sassette said, managing to slip inside through a gap between the boards over one of the windows. "I just want to be your friend." "No! Keep away! I don't want you as a friend!" Gargamel shouted, trying to shoo her away by throwing objects at her, which she dodged. "Please, Pappy Gargamel...none of the Smurfs in the village want me as a friend," Sassette said. "I'm smurfing rather lonely without someone to be my friend." "I'll never be friends with a Smurf! I'm mean! I'm nasty! I'm sour and cruel!" Gargamel continued to shout as he pulled away the boards from a window and got out of his castle as quickly as possible, with Sassette following after him. "I don't believe that you're any of those things, Pappy Gargamel," Sassette said, as Gargamel climbed up a tree to escape his perceived impending doom. "I think deep down that you really do care about me, but you just won't admit it." "Please, Sassette, go home to the Smurfs," Gargamel pleaded. "They're the ones who truly love and care about you." "There she is!" Papa Smurf said as soon as he saw Sassette at the bottom of a tree. He then shouted out, "Sassette! Please come home to us! We're the ones who care about you!" "Pappy Smurf, Snappy said that you really never wanted me," Sassette said. "I never planned for you to smurf into this world, Sassette, but that doesn't mean that I never wanted you or even care about you," Papa Smurf said. "Yeah, Sassette, we're the ones who are truly your family," Snappy called out. "Please smurf home with us right now!" "You heard them, Sassette," Gargamel said, sounding eager to be rid of her. "The Smurfs are your friends, and they will always be your friends and your family." "Sassette, I'm your big sister Smurf," Smurfette called out. "Please come home, and I promise that I won't make you have to be like me. You can be whatever Smurf you want to be, even like the boy Smurfs." Sassette looked away from Gargamel when she heard this from Smurfette. She then ran away from the tree and straight into Smurfette's arms, hugging her. "Oh, I knew it...I knew that you really care about me!" she said with tears in her eyes. "We all care about you, Sassette, every single one of us," Papa Smurf said. "Now let's smurf back home with the others. With any luck, the danger to our village will have smurfed away from us." ----- It was after the Smurfs had left with Sassette that Gargamel noticed something particularly odd. "That's strange," he said to himself. "The sun should be shining down right at this moment. That little blue bombshell should be exploding, but she isn't. There must be something wrong here." He decided to head back to Squeamy Squirmy Grotto with his cat Azrael to find out. "There doesn't seem to be a problem with the blue clay," Gargamel said as he touched it and examined it. "So why should it not be..." Then suddenly the rays of the sun shone down on the blue clay, and it started to flash and glow. "Oh no! The blue clay is going to explode!" Gargamel and Azrael were suddenly caught by the force of the explosion, sending them flying into the air until they landed through a thatched roof of somebody's house...a certain somebody that Gargamel recognized. "Well, my son, it's so nice of you to drop in for dinner today," the woman at the table said. "Oh, hello there, Mummy," Gargamel said as he and Azrael groaned. Smurf to Part 7 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:The New Smurfs On The Block chapters